Free hugs
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Su psicólogo le había recomendado hacer aquello, pararse como idiota fuera de su casa y ofrecer abrazos gratis, todo iba bien, nadie le pedía abrazos y se ahorraría la humillación, hasta que llega Jones, claro, que quiere más que "abrazos gratis". USxUK.


Ya, otro fic de mi parte, estoy pensando llegar a los 100 *-*, espero que les agrade :D

**Pareja:** Estados UnidosxInglaterra.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
><strong>Advertencia:<strong> Abrazos gratis y psicólogos.

Su psicólogo le recomendó eso, estaba con una sonrisa idiota en la cara con aquel cartel. El especialista al que fue para controlar su explosiva personalidad cuando se enojaba le aconsejó relajarse y aprender a sociabilizar con la gente, que un fuerte abrazo o una linda sonrisa podría ayudarle, por eso le consejó eso.

FREE HUGS, eso salía en un cartel colgado a su cuello, Inglaterra estaba dando abrazos gratis en frente de su casa.

–Abrazos gratis, quién quiere un estúpido abrazo gratis, acérquense malditos bastardos…–suspiraba, se sentía un poco mal, nadie se acercaba, quizás por la cara de "te mato si te acercas" que tenía, o por sus cejas, quién sabe, nadie venía.

–¿Arthur? –

–Jones… no tú…–quería que se lo tragara la tierra.

–¿Qué dice tu cartel Iggy? –sonrió curioso, pero el inglés lo tapó con las manos agachando la cabeza.

–Nothing…–

–Come on! no seas aguafiestas, déjame ver…–sonrió para que el inglés terminara cediendo, salía "abrazos gratis".

Abrazos gratis, abrazos gratis de Inglaterra, miró hacia los lados, no había nadie, sólo para él, después volvió a ver a Inglaterra algo avergonzado por andar como idiota con ese cartel, Alfred elevó la cabeza, eran abrazos gratis de Inglaterra, y él que le tenía que rogar o más para que le diera uno de esos de vez en cuando. Alfred sonrió, no podía perder esa oferta, era única en la vida.

–¡Yo quiero un abrazo gratis tuyo! –la cara homosexual de Alfred era épica, hasta se le formaba un arcoiris detrás donde cruzaba un unicornio rosado con Polonia arriba de éste.

–Oh, lastima, justo ahora cerramos ¡demasiada clientela! ya sabe como es esto...–Arthur tomaba su cartelito y se iba metiendo a la casa.

Alfred estaba molesto, muy pero muy molesto, nadie le hacía eso, menos ese sensual y caliente inglés, por eso tomó vuelo hacia tras y se tiró hacia el inglés salvajemente, el británico no supo procesar cuando su hermosa cara estaba estampada en el suelo con un americano algo pasadito de peso arriba de él.

–¡Mierda A-Alfred! –trataba de sacárselo de encima, pero el americano le dijo que reclamaba "su abrazo", cerró la puerta, lo abrazó, pero también lo mordió y empezó a tocarle ciertas partes algo privadas por así decirlo, era claro que el inglés opondría resistencia –¡Era un puto abrazo gr-gratis, no mordidas ni toqueteos, animal! –

–¿Sabes Iggy? en ninguna parte especificaste que eran sólo abrazos…– se burlaba, para él debieron escribir "Only free hugs" y quizás no se hubiera tirado hacia su amado cejón, sólo quizás.

–¡P-pero! – el inglés se retorcía cuando metieron aquella tibia mano en sus calzoncillos.

–Nada de peros, ahora tú eres todo gratis… por eso eres todo mío –sonríe empezando a sacarle la ropa dentro de la casa. –No me tientes con carteles así Arthur, además, tus abrazos no son gratis… sólo deberían ser para mí, nunca más los ofrezcas…–infló sus mejillas, algo celoso.

Arthur sonrió un poco ante su precipitado cambio de temperatura por las acaloradas caricias del menor en su cuerpo, pero más que nada por los celos que solía representarle, sí, su psicólogo estaba mal de la cabeza, nunca había que ofrecer abrazos gratis menos con un novio como Alfred quien puede o aprovecharse de la situación o ponerse celoso, o las dos juntas, como ahora.

Y después de eso, Arthur le dio muchas cosas gratis a Alfred, no sólo abrazo, pero eso ya es una historia para mayores.

**N.A:** Y apuesto que muchas les gustaría escuchar la historia FREE para mayores, hace tiempo que no escribo lemon, quizás pronto lo haga, qué me dicen amantes del USxUK? *-* lo hago?


End file.
